


纽约法则

by shunziqing



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四年，三个月，零七天，Mike挺确定自己创造了某种新纪录。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
1、  
  
四年，三个月，零七天，Mike挺确定自己创造了一项新纪录。至于那是最长时间内无睡眠记录，还是最短时间内拿到律师执照的记录，他就不得而知了。  
  
四年，三个月，零七天后，Mike Ross再次踏入Pearson Hardman律师事务所，一切都与他离开时不同了。在这个三个月就变一个样儿的城市里，Pearson Hardman也不能幸免，事务所的装潢变了，隔间的摆放位置变了，人也变了，Mike怀疑当初和他一起工作过的还有几个能留下来，不过在这众多的变化 中，他知道他能指望一个人——  
  
“Donna！”Mike站在埋头工作的女秘书面前，得意地张开双臂，“嘿，Harvey是不是换手机号了，我怎么——”  
  
这时Donna抬起头来，她的眼中除了惊讶外还有某种无法掩藏的复杂情感，让Mike猛地住了嘴：“怎么了？”他警惕地问，心底那丝被他压抑了四年的细小的疑惑逐渐扩大，扩大，形成真正的恐慌。  
  
他看向Harvey办公室的玻璃墙。  
  
 _哦，不。_  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  
“Harvey在哪？”  
  
当Mike像个愣头青似的撞进Jessica办公室时，Pearson Hardman的女Boss正在阅读公司的年度报表。她在心里叹了口气，四年，她以为这起码能让这男孩变得圆滑些，不过显然江山易改——：  
  
“Mike？”Jessica抬头，作出惊讶的表情，“我以为你下周才会回来。”  
  
Mike挥了挥手：“手续提前办好了——不，Jessica，拜托，Harvey，在哪？”  
  
他眼里的绝望和愧疚让Jessica坐直身体，她合上手中的文件夹：“Harvey已经不再为Pearson Hardman工作了。”她一字一字地说，“他在四年前就已经离开了。”  
  
Mike预料到这个结果，在他看见Louis坐在Harvey的办公室里时就预料到这个结果了，但是亲耳听见事实还是让他难以思考：“什么——你把他炒了？！”  
  
“我们达成了协议。”  
  
“什么协议？不，等等，他给我发邮件，问我的学业怎么样……”Mike看着Jessica略带同情的眼神，一下子明白了，“……但他从没提过有关自己的工作的事。”  
  
“Mike，”Jessica放缓了语气，认为年轻人大概需要安慰，但Mike抢在她之前。  
  
“你怎么能——Harvey从来都只想为Pearson Hardman工作，你怎么能这样对他？！”  
  
不，更正，这孩子不需要安慰，他需要当头棒喝。Jessica收起同情的表情，板起脸：“造成今天这种状况的不是我，Mike，是你。”她看着Mike像 被人打了一拳的表情，继续道，“在当时的情形下，我是十二分愿意把你独自丢出去喂虎狼，但是Harvey不同意，他提出以他退出董事会为代价，换回你在律 师界的未来，使你在学习回来后仍能在Pearson Hardman有一席位置。说实话，到现在我仍然宁可要Harvey为我工作，虽然那个混蛋从不听我的。”  
  
“……那，你为什么还肯留下我？”Mike小声地问，愧疚已经吃光了他的愤怒，让他看起来随时都可能跑出去大叫着“Harvey！你在哪！对不起！”  
  
“因为我也不忍心看到一颗好苗子被白白浪费，而且，你知道Harvey，他不接受‘不’作为回答。”Jessica看着眼前年轻人迷茫的表情，心里突然疑 惑起来，也许Harvey走了只是为了把教小孩的麻烦事推在她身上，那个混蛋，“所以，Mike，你要证明Harvey错了，继续做个任性的蠢蛋，还是准 备好了利用你那刚出炉的律师执照呢？”  
  
Mike转头看向办公室外，在隔间中穿行忙碌的助理律师们，当他回过头来时，他眼中跳跃的坚定的火焰使Jessica确定，这是那个Harvey预见到、却未曾来得及亲眼见证的Mike Ross。  
  
Mike清了清喉咙，露出一个无辜的微笑：“那，这回能不能至少给我个办公室？”  
  
Jessica向后靠回椅背上，满意地挑起嘴角：“别做梦了，小子。”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
2、  
  
“Donna，拜托，告诉我吧，求你了？”Mike扒住Donna桌前的隔板，正努力将自己的小狗眼发挥到极致。  
  
不过红发的秘书女神盯着自己的电脑屏幕巍然不动，连个不屑的眼神都不施舍给他。  
  
Mike哀叫：“Donna～我知道你知道Harvey在哪，拜托，请你吃饭？”  
  
“Harvey谁？”Donna对着电脑挑起一根精致的眉毛。  
  
“呃，他的名字还在门儿上呢，”Mike含糊地指了指旁边的办公室，“如果你仔细看的话，就在Louis的名字下面……他是不是付钱给清洁工让他们故意不刮干净的？到哪都得留下痕迹、骄傲、自大、三件套、宽领带、毒舌没药医的你的混蛋前上司？”  
  
“噢！”似乎混蛋二字引起了Donna的注意，她突然停止打字，微笑着转头面向Mike，“你是说那个招呼都不打就走人，把我留给*Louis*，四年来一通电话都没有，尽管他就在城市另一边的混蛋？”她睁大眼睛看着对面的年轻人，然后猛地收起笑容，“不，完全没印象。”  
  
“Oooookay，你生气了。”Mike犹豫着自己是不是该找个地方藏起来，然后他的大脑跟上了趟，“等等，城市另一边？告诉我他没去Crane Poole & Schmi——”  
  
“你没工作可做了吗？”  
  
“Greg那边‘自愿’替我总结重点，所以我大概有一小时空。”他看着Donna嘴角随着他的话微微上挑，决定最后努一把力，“听着，Donna，”他真诚地说，“我真的需要和他谈谈。”  
  
“啊，那就完全不同了，不是么！告诉我，这和我有什么关系？”  
  
“我……是说，公司里没人愿意提起他，所以不是你，就是Louis，而我是宁死也不——”  
  
“Mike，”Donna终于耐心用尽似的打断他，她撑着桌子站起来，把脸凑到年轻人面前，语气神秘地说，“他是Harvey Specter，是全纽约所有助理律师心中可望不可及的启明星，是对手公司的眼中钉肉中刺。你不需要找他，因为他就在那。”女秘书缓缓伸起一根食指，“你 只要向上看。（All you have to do is look up.）”  
  
Mike顺着女秘书的手指往上看到公司的天花板，回过头时Donna已经转身往洗手间走去了：“呃，好吧，这可不是一般的惊悚。”他迟疑地在后面叫道，“他没死吧？！Donna？你没有一怒之下把他……？”  
  
Donna只是回过头，吹给他一个飞吻。  



	3. Chapter 3

  
3、  
  
做Harvey Specter大部分时候都是件让人愉悦的事情，他可以穿昂贵的西装、讽刺看他不顺眼的同僚、赢取官司、帮客户敲定合同，他可以走进一个空间，轻易地博得所有人的注意力，同时取得胜利。Harvey热爱赢的感觉，上帝啊谁不是呢？  
  
不过他必须承认，今天不是那样一个日子，不是说他输了或怎样，只是，就算是Harvey Specter也不能总是阻止他的客户自己犯傻，而他对无能的助理律师们的忍耐力极其有限。  
  
“难熬的一天？”Ray递给他咖啡时同情地问。  
  
Harvey只是递给他一个感激的眼神，他从骨子里觉得疲累，每当这时候（注意，‘这时候’只是极偶尔才会发生的），他才会意识到自己并不年轻了，不像那 些傻小子们一样无所顾忌、无所畏惧，他所做的每一个决定，赢得的每一次博弈，都像一道枷锁，压在他的身上。Harvey灌下一大口咖啡，微烫的液体带着自 身的苦涩滑下喉咙。  
  
天色已晚，但漆黑的车身仍带着落日的余温，透过他的西装烘烫进来。他想起很早之前，有人说“经过这么多以后，你还指望我相信你谁也不在乎？”那声音令人惊奇的像Mike，他暗暗翻个白眼，提高嗓音：“你到底是要出来，还是准备站在那卖一晚上萌？”  
  
Mike从路灯后面踏出来，他看起来紧张局促，并且依然出奇的年轻。  
  
“Harvey……”他充满感情地叫道，让Harvey突然想：哦我的天哪，我现在没有精力应付这个。  
  
他喝掉杯子里剩余的液体，将它丢进垃圾桶，摆了摆头，命令道：“上车。”  
  
这几乎给他一种昨日重现的错觉，Mike坐在他旁边，怀里抱着那个见鬼的单肩包，车里播放着他早上给Ray的爵士乐。Harvey拿出一份还未读完的文件，决定把旁边的小子晾着让他难受一会儿，因为，他承认，他一直喜欢看年轻人手足无措的样子。  
  
第三分钟头上，Mike开口了：“你知道，Donna大概在计划怎么谋杀你。”  
  
Harvey抿起嘴，来止住自己的微笑，四年，看来并不是白白浪费：“耶，经过第一个月后，我想不打电话大概是个比较安全的选择。”  
  
Mike哼了一声：“她甚至都不肯告诉我你跳槽去了哪。”  
  
“哦那么，大侦探，”Harvey故作惊讶地挑眉，“你*到底*是怎么找到我的？”  
  
“我向上看了。（I looked up.[注]）”Mike在自己呼吸下小声嘟囔。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我google了你一下，”Mike换了个坐姿，“你知道吗在‘Harvey Specter 纽约 知名律师’下有十四万五千七百零四条搜索结果？”（数是我瞎编的）  
  
“哦，这我知道。”  
  
“我是说——等等，什么？你没事自己google自己？Harvey，这可真的太自恋了，就算是对你来说。”  
  
“不想被丢出去的话就闭嘴让我看完这份文件。”  
  
“你真的指望我相信这个威胁——”  
  
“Mike。”  
  
“OK，我闭嘴。”  
  
只不过在彻底安分前，他凑过来，伸手把Harvey这边的车顶灯调到最亮。  
  
接下来的一路上，他们都再没有说一句话。  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  
说实话，在这四年之间，Harvey的生活没有太大改变，也许只除了他对助理律师的忍受力急剧下降，以及迫切地需要一个称职专业的秘书之外，他仍然坐他的林肯城市，住顶楼豪宅。  
  
而Mike依然像每一次来他家里时一样，一进门就直奔巨大的落地窗而去。  
  
纽约在这个时刻真是美得令人窒息。  
  
“就是舍不得这景色是么？”Mike站在窗边说。  
  
“当你能拥有这一切时，干嘛放弃？”Harvey给自己倒了一杯威士忌，倚在分隔客厅和厨房的吧台边，“所以，”他晃了晃手里琥珀色的液体，“Mike，让我们听听是什么卡在你嗓子里让你不吐不快。”  
  
Mike一手撑着窗子冰凉的玻璃，低头：“你不该那么那么做——”  
  
“错误答案。”Harvey打断他，“再来一次。”  
  
“呃，”Mike抬头看他，神情犹豫，“对不起？”  
  
“为了什么？”Harvey反问，他咂了一口酒，面无表情，“Mike，唯一一件需要你道歉的事是你搞砸了大学，但那不是对我。所以，除非你有什么有意义的话要说，我宁愿早点睡觉了。”  
  
“不，Harvey！就是，”Mike挣扎着说出，“为什么不告诉我发生了什么？”  
  
“说真的，Mike，如果我告诉你，你会怎么做？”Harvey没有真的翻白眼，不过也差不多了。  
  
“我会——”认真想想，年轻人自己截断了自己的话。  
  
“没错。”Harvey起身走到Mike身边，与他并肩看着窗外璀璨的纽约，和玻璃上二人的倒影，“那不是因为你，Mike，起码，不全是为你。这城市里 有两条法则：做出了决定，就要执行到底；犯了错误，就付出代价。你是我的投资品，Mike，我在你身上投入那么多时间和精力，才不会让你就那样走回老路上 去。”  
  
Mike侧头看他，眼底带着笑意：“让你承认在乎我就那么难么？”  
  
“哦又来了，”Harvey受不了地呻吟一声，“根本不关在乎不在乎什么事！Mike，你什么时候能明白这一点？！从来都不关在乎的事！因为在乎不能使你 当上合伙人，在乎不能帮你赢得官司，在乎不能让你住上这间公寓，它只能成为你的弱点，被对手利用。而当你为你*在乎*的客户辩护时，它只会成为你的绊脚 石。”  
  
Mike眯着眼睛：“……你的意思是说，如果真的在乎什么人的话，不要在乎他们？”  
  
Harvey歪头考虑了几秒，然后说：“对，没错，基本就是这个意思。”  
  
“Harvey，有时候你真是满嘴浑话。”  
  
“不，我说的都是至理名言。而你要出人头地，来证明我是对的。”  
  
“什么？Harvey Specter从不看走眼？”  
  
“Well，我也许在你的个性上看走了眼，但我什么都不会承认的，你得靠自己了。”  
  
“耶，多谢支持，Harvey。”Mike干巴巴地说。  
  
“不，我是说真的，Mike。”Harvey严肃起来，“现在我不在Pearson Hardman，Jessica也许会帮你，还有Donna，但总的来说，你只能靠自己。没人会在意你的感受，只在意输赢，这世上只有两种人，如果你还不明白的话——”  
  
“我明白了，天啊！非赢则输！”Mike焦躁地抓了抓头发，好像不能确定想拿Harvey怎么办，“我明白了，Jesus fuck，Harvey，我明白了。”  
  
然后他凑过身来，吻了Harvey的嘴唇。  
  
说真的，这并不完全出乎意料，只不过Harvey从没想到Mike会是最先行动的那个，也许他对他性格的判断比他料想的更加不准确，但是Mike在吻他，是一个张嘴的湿吻，于是Harvey开启双唇，允许对方进入。  
  
直到两人的嘴唇终于分开时，Mike才喘息着说：“……我几年前就该这么做了。”  
  
Harvey大部分注意力都放在年轻人近在咫尺的湿润双唇上，有些漫不经心地指出：“那时这不是什么好主意，*现在*这恐怕也不是什么好主意。”  
  
“去他的。”Mike说，然后再次吻了上来。  
  
  
  
【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]look up有向上看的意思，同时也有查找的意思

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年8月15日开坑。


End file.
